


When Captain meets Captain

by Midnightsmagicrose



Category: Sherlock (TV), Torchwood
Genre: John-centric, M/M, Multi, slutty John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 22:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5760493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightsmagicrose/pseuds/Midnightsmagicrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little something in my series of following the man slut that is Captain Jack Harkness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Captain meets Captain

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own these characters, If I did there would be a whole other type of show!  
> Italized is Johns Thoughts.  
> Bold is Jacks.  
> Both is all of them (Jim, John, and Jack).

He raises the almost empty glass of ale as Arsenal scores yet another point. Cheering with the other Arsenal fans in the pub. _Not too shabby, I might make this club my favorite!_ He thought to himself unaware of the man staring at him hungrily. He was nothing to scoff at though. A bit short maybe, but built like a underpants model. Nobody would guess that though with all the frumpy sweaters. The person staring of course wanted to tear off the sweaters and have a fun-time with the present underneath. _Okay I know someone is staring but who?_ The sweater man thinks while glancing around awkwardly. "Hi there! I'm Jack Harkness, Captain Jack Harkness. What's your name beautiful?" The stranger asks, _He must have been the one staring.._ He thinks as he replies "Well, it's certainly not 'beautiful'. John Watson it is though." speaking with a little sass. _This could be so much fun, Haven't had a threesome in ages!_ John thinks. "Nice name indeed! So what brings to this side of London? Haven't seen you here before now." Jack asks. "Why Captain, can't I just have a bit of fun every once in awhile?" John asks looking up at him through his eyelashes as he cocks his hip a bit. **What a saucy minx.** Jack smiles and says "Well only if you'll let me in on the fun." _This is two easy._ John smirks and asks "Well I do have a boyfriend so how do you feel about a threesome?" **I am so lucky, This guy doesn't look like he could really be any trouble if something goes wrong.** " Don't you have to ask your boyfriend first sweet stuff?"Jack asks leaning in closer **He smells amazing.** "No need, I'm sure he already knows." John says laughing softly as if in on a joke.

\------------------------------------Time Skip-----------------------------

The door to John's flat was just an ordinary door. Opening it led into a perfectly ordinary hallway. But standing at the end of the hallway was a man wearing a very expensive suit. Rolling his eyes at John "Really John! How many men are you going to bring home with you?" The man said in mock surprise. Jack Harkness stilled" That's Jim Moriarty, Master Criminal......That's your boyfriend?!" He exclaimed. "Yep, Problem?" John said. "Not really. " Jack sighed. **Well at least this will be different.** "Good, then let's get started!" John says as he walks down the hall to his boyfriend already disrobing. "You are lucky you're so pretty." Jim says to John as he too starts getting undressed. They both look at Jack and in unison ask "Coming?". "Well I hope so" Jack replies as he makes his way toward them. **_This is going to be one hell of a night._**   


End file.
